Power Network
Power Network is a El Kadsreian dubbing studio owned by El TV Kadsre Television Network and based in El Kadsre City. History It was founded in 1985. In 1988, Vlokozuian International Dubbing was merged into it. After El TV Kadsre acquired Highlight Communications, Video A+Plus was merged into it. Current Talent Pool Actors * Christopher Berger * Brock Baker * Hörður Faheemsson * Christopher Von Meyer * Jedidiah Cudby * SNO-Cone * Corbin Berger * Akira Yamaguchi * Marcel Casey * Abel Masson * Bruno Jones * Chō Hashiguchi * Noach Irwin * Rob Oaks * Smith Kennedy * Harve Bachchan * Ben San Diego * Curtis Tirrell * Coty Hodges * David Gim * Pierre-Alain Barthélemy * Emmanuel Vito * Zhong Ma * Freddie Derricks * Cal Gardener * Świętopełk Wrzesiński * Lex Sinclair * Roy Chester * Morgan Peure * David Howard * Denny Joe * Andy Wilson * Kouki Ueda * Sebastià Berlinguer * Brandon Kane * JP Reeve * Zlata Lugnov * Pedro Tchividjian * Deven Elliott * Edward Vipinger * Langdon Fisher * Jonacus Reinder * Halil Endrit Pjetër Behar Gumar * Neil Lufaqi * Benny Anderson * Marcus Choong * Timothy Lee Park * Andrew Kayos * Jonathan Mendez * Duncan Coz * Etsuji Jeong * Tommy Bond * Zinoviy Vasilyev * Academy * Benjamin C. Baker * Wim Bao Zheng * Duncan Schleppi * J.D. New World Pictures * George Aupolasi * Perry Gray * Matthew Darragh * Paul Wilson * Captain Earl Chicken Establishment * Jason Morales * George Morales * Marco Morales * Ben Ivanson * Simon Ray * Michael Zihang * Jimmie Padmore * Ryota Nishizawa * Blake Nishizawa * Stefan Gillman * Jimmie Padmore * Carlo Bensen * Vince Kasis * Pablo Azzolini * Scott Jutanugarn * Wilson Cheboi * Esther Al-Kiwai * Davis White * Jasper Léger * Lexington Rogers * Manolo Aráoz * Ty Padmore * Yoshi Saitou Actresses * Maja Prebensen * Maddie Hodges * Fuyumi Hilo * Venus Olajumoke * Aisha Phoebe Ayari * Janice Messal * Ayzere Niyazova * Jayde Smith * Aika Morokuzu * Giada Torres Kaufman * Kelly Sanchez * Doris Černý * Alisa Cheyenne * Nicetherine Nixta * Longley Goodenmeyer * Nikole Denishlea * Megan Kojimo * Iseya Bonaobra * Natasha Mills * Alexa Rice * Nina "Sheegwa" Xie * Julia Kaobishu * Kanak Sylvia * Kristen Dez * Sapphire * Ji Chang * Sarah Rainer * Jasmine Ueine * Liza Crespo * Grace Hall * Sandra Ozlins * Tara Dela Cruz * Eva Nedungadi * Flower * Mary Nishizawa * Katie Corbin Jones * Mina Rial * Feyrouz Oshiro * Fūka Nakajō * Hanako Aichi * G.C. Jiao * Diana Vanswel * Special K * Sandra Laszlo * Tammy Belle * Carmen Xiao * Maurecia Huang * Sandra Doe * Jane C. Baker * Tracey Huchmak * Sinta Wijono * Kat Palace * Taylor Kane * Naoki Takenaka * Tanya Kasis * April Coutier * Holly Albayrak * Bunny Morales * Minh Ray * Emma Bond * Claudine Prebensen * Miss Isabelle Chicken Establishment * Melody Minnow * Magia Takenaka-Anderson * Janine Veneracion * Zendy Tao Singers * Brock Baker * Pierre-Alain Barthélemy * Świętopełk Wrzesiński * Lucas Force * Noach Irwin * Jedidiah Cudby * Alisa Cheyenne * Mr. Caillou * Jayde Smith * Kristen Dez * Nicetherine Nixta * Nikole Denishlea * Longley Goodenmeyer * Rob Oaks * Megan Kojimo * Tara Dela Cruz * Liza Crespo * Ryu Judoku * Amandi Mainda * Janine Veneracion * Jaylin Rounds * Lio Clarkson Startalents Male * * * * Female * * Singers * * Outsource Talents Male * Female * Singers Former Talent Pool Actresses * Apples Alvarez (2000-2009) Staff Directors * Christopher Berger * Maja Prebensen * Brock Baker * Jade Ray * Benjamin C. Baker * Andy Wilson * Sakuna Meijineri * Sebastià Berlinguer * Eva Nedungadi * Akira Yamaguchi * Michael Zihang * Simon Ray * Minh Ray Dubs Animation * Lucky Fred (Spain) * Jardin City (Peru) * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (China) * Qin's Moon (China) * Stressed Eric (United Kingdom) * Our Neighbours the Marsupilamis (France) Anime * Yuru Yuri (Japan) * Blend S (Japan) * Sabagebu (Japan) * Ai Mai Mi (Japan) * Kiteretsu (Japan) * Chimpui (Japan) * Onmyoji: The Animated Series (El Kadsre/Japan) * Anpanman (Japan) * Aikatsu! (Japan) * Doraemon (Japan) (1990's LUK Internacional/Banushen version) * Shimajiro! (Japan) * Non Non Biyori (Japan) * Dr. Slump and Arale (Japan) * Crayon Shin-chan (Japan) * Cocotama (Japan) * Ninja Boy Rantaro (Japan) * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes (Japan) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (Japan) (Nippol) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (Japan) * Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko (Japan) * Mama is Just a Fourth Grade Pupil (Japan) * Lady Lady (Japan) * Hime-chan's Ribbon (Japan) * Please! My Melody (Japan) * Sugar Sugar Rune (Japan) Anime (OVA) * Private Eye Dol (Japan) * TwinBee PARADISE (Japan) Live-action * El Chavo (Mexico) (taking over from Vlokozuian International Dubbing) * Captain Hopper (Mexico) (taking over from Vlokozuian International Dubbing) * Da Suisa (Spain) * Inspector Rex (Austria) * Wallander (Sweden) * Kamen Rider series (Japan) * Paghad Vammah Bismillaha (Barokia) * I, Mik, and Loreland (The Netherlands) * Good Morning Call (Japan) * Sous le soleil (France) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Japan) * Kabouter Plop (Belgium) Films * The Princess and The Cobbler * Night Watch (Russia) * Terkel in Trouble (Denmark) * Suicide Club (Japan) * Tomie (Japan) * Empress Chung (South Korea/North Korea) * Animal Soccer World (Germany) * Dingo Pictures Pochahontas (Germany) Outsourced Dubs * Muka Muka! (Japan) (dubbed by Cinélume and later SPR Inc.) * Ninja Hattori (Japan) (dubbed by Cinélume) Category:Dubbing studios Category:El Kadsre Category:Dubbing Category:Studios Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Fictional studios